


Couples weekend

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: Spa day series [3]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Annie host a couple’s weekend in their home that is combining the spa days Alex Annie Maya and Shaz have been having and the Guys poker games into one very fun weekend for the couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The sex toys and sex paint that gene using I found on two different web sites. Warning a cold drink, shower or sitting in front of the air condition or a fan will be need when reading this story. Because it will get very hot.

Couples weekend  
Sam and Annie host a couple’s weekend in their home that is combining the spa days Alex Annie Maya and Shaz have been having and the Guys poker games into one very fun weekend for the couples. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The sex toys and sex paint that gene using I found on two different web sites. Warning a cold drink, shower or sitting in front of the air condition or a fan will be need when reading this story. Because it will get very hot.  
It was a nice Friday afternoon Sam and Annie had taken the day off of work to get their house set up for the couples weekend that they where hosting. Sam had his poker table set up in the recreation room along with the TV and DVD player ready to with all kinds of good action and horror movies and porn movies to choose from. In all of the guest rooms Annie had the beds made with clean sheets and blankets. With fresh towels in the ensuite bathroom in the bedroom that Gene and Alex use and fresh towels in both hall the bathrooms Annie was all set to sit and relax until everyone got there.  
The day before the couples had gone out shopping together. Gene Sam, Ray and Chris had gotten all kinds of spicy finger foods frozen pizzas stuff to make sandwiches and cold drinks for their poker and movie watching day. Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz had gotten a vegetable tray, stuff to make a pasta salad with (which she made that day), crackers and cheese spread all kinds of fruit to eat vegetable juice and wine to drink.  
Alex Annie Maya and Shaz had gotten something extra to make the nights very hot the girls had went on a extra shopping trip to a sex store where Alex had gotten a clitoral vibe with four different head attachments to go with her vibrator. Annie had gotten two things a hand on masturbator that would give Sam an amazing natural feel of feeling like he was Inside of Annie. The shaft is ribbed for pleasure with nubs at the end to stimulate the head of Sam’s penis. And Red and white silken rose petals to set a romantic mood. Maya had gotten two black love masks for teasing that both could use on each other to go with their handcuffs. And Shaz had waves of euphoria vibe sensual vibrator perfect for stimulating all her sensitive spots. That was a perfect toy goes with Chris’s cock ring. It was sure to be very fun weekend but tonight the couples where going to going to have a nice sit down dinner to start off the weekend.  
At five o clock Annie and Sam started dinner and set the table because everyone would be there at six thirty and dinner would be ready at seven. At six thirty Gene and Alex where the first to arrive both had their bags with them that they took up to their room they would be using that weekend. Alex had her make-up cases fill with all of her cosmetics nail care products skin care products and hair products. Her Bathing suit for the hot tub and her bathrobe in her suit case she had two days and night of clothes not that she would need the night clothes plus her new dress for a dinner that Fenchurch east was having later that month. And her vibrator and new clitoral vibe with four different head attachments. Both things she knew would be use over the weekend. Gene had just suit case with his clothes bath robe and two DVDs and two porn movies and some Edible body paint in a Bollinger flavor that he knew Alex would love. A few minutes after Gene and Alex arrived everyone else came Maya and Shaz came like Alex with everything they would need for the spa day the next and Ray and Chris came like almost Gene with just a suit case of clothes but Chris had brought his casino in a box kit that had a roulette spinner, roulette and craps tables, dice, playing cards and chips. Ray had three extra pairs of handcuffs that he would give to the guys that only one key to them. Of course Ray made sure that the right key went to the right handcuffs. After everyone put their stuff in their rooms Annie and Sam call everyone to dinner.  
“Okay everyone dinner is ready” called Sam and Annie at the same time.  
Everyone sat down to a nice dinner after dinner the couples went out to living room to talk about their day. After they talk and drank for a few hours they all went to bed. The next day Alex Annie Maya and Shaz made breakfast and called the guys down they all sat down to eat the big breakfast that was cook after eating Annie and Sam put the dishes in the dish washer and Sam and guys went up the recreation room to start their day. The four couples had a bet going to see who would have the better day if guys won the girls will have to do what the guys said in bed that night and make them breakfast in bed in the morning and take care of their morning hard ons for them. But if the girls won the guys have to do what they said in bed that night and make them breakfast in bed the next morning. But if it was tie on who had the better day then will compromise on what they did in bed that night and for breakfast the next day they well go out. All four guys were hoping they would the bet just to see the girl have to be at mercy. The guys spent the next six hours play poker watching movies of horror action and porn and using Chris’s casino in a box which they had fun with. And eating the food they got for them to eat.  
“Damn Chris this is a fun kit where did you get it” asked Sam.  
“My mum and dad got it for me last year at Christmas” said Chris.  
“I want one of these” said Ray  
“Same here” said Gene.  
All in the guys had a pretty fun day win and losing money to each other. Down stairs Alex Annie Maya and Shaz had just finished up giving each other full Manicures and full Pedicures. They were now setting up everything to give each other Facials Alex and Annie where going to give each their facials and Maya and Shaz would be giving each other facials. An hour they had just finished giving each other and where now heading upstairs to change into their bathing suits to use the hot tub. After they change the four made sure to make enough noise to the guys would look out from the recreation room to see them in suits.  
Inside the recreation room the guys hear the noise the girls but did not move from their seats  
“If they think they will bite they are barking up the wrong tree” said Gene.  
The girls made it down to the hot tub upset that guys did not take the bait of them making noise  
“We must be losing our touch they did not even look out to see what the noise was” said Alex.  
“That is because they know us to well” said Annie.  
The girls sat in the hot tub for an hour enjoy the nice beautiful day after they soak for a. They went inside to change back into the robes they had taken off earlier. After they changed they went down to the dining room and got out the food that they had for this day. After they had and drank their fill they went back out to the living room to do each other’s hair and makeup after they were done the four where very happy with looks they had.  
“Wow this is better than last” said Annie  
“I know” said Alex  
“Wait until Chris see me” said Shaz  
“Why don’t we get dress on the new dresses we got for the Fenchurch dinner and show the guys are new looks” said Maya.  
They went to change and head back down stairs where they called the guys to come down so they could see who had the better day. When they guys came down and seen the girls they could not help but think how sexy their wives/girlfriends looked. The four couples talk about their day and in the end it was a tie.  
That night in Alex and Gene’s room Alex moan as Gene used both her vibrator and new clitoral vibe on her using all four heads of course.  
“Oh Gene that feels so fucking good” Said Alex  
“I can’t wait to fuck that hot pussy of our when am done here” said Gene.  
Gene used both the vibrator and clitoral vibe to make her have four orgasms all which Gene knew make her very hot and tender just right for a good and happy fuck. Not to be out done when she came off her last high Alex push Gene on the bed and got the handcuffs that Ray had give them earlier after it was declared that their bet ending in a tie and handcuff Gene to bed and getting in a sixty-nine position. Gene loved having her pussy in his face where he could lick and suck her into another orgasm. As he did he felt Alex hot mouth and tongue on his hard cock sucking licking and biting him to point of almost coming but stop so he could calm down. They both play around with each for a few more minutes until Alex got off him and let him go once she did. Once she did Gene pushed her back on the bed and trusted his hard wet cock into her very tender wet pussy. They met each other thrust for thrust loving the feeling of each other.  
“Oh fuck Gene yes moaned” Alex.  
“Oh bolly I love the feel of your pussy around my cock” moaned Gene back to her.  
Both were still surprise that they were still lasting this long they continued to thrust angst each other for a few more minutes when Alex called out his name as her last orgasm hit both of them like a big wave. As soon as her orgasm hit Gene followed her with one of his own. Both feel on back the bed feeling very tired but very hot and tingly. They stay that way for while until both feel asleep.  
In Annie and Sam’s room Annie place on the floor Red and white silken rose petals and had Sam in the middle of the handcuff and using the hand on masturbator him. Sam loved the feel of it around his cock but wanted the real thing and he loved watching Annie used it on him.  
“Oh please Annie let me feel you around my cock and not some toy” moaned Sam  
Annie agreed and let Sam out of the handcuffs and got on top of him and sank down loving the feel of him around and started bounce up and down on him. Sam loved it when she did this because the he could see her tits move up and down.  
“Oh god Sam I’m going to come” moaned Annie.  
“Then do it Annie” said Sam.  
Annie thrust on Sam for a few more minutes when she moved to lay on him and used his neck to scream his into. Sam moved Annie her back and continued to thrust into until he reached his peak. Sam kissed her as he came over and over again into her. As they both down from their orgasms they hold on to each other for a few minutes until they feel asleep.  
In Ray and Maya’s room both had on the black love masks and they were in a sixty-nine position both loving the not only the feel of each other’s mouths and tongues but way the love mask were making it more hotter and passionate. Ray wanting Maya to come starting to use is his fingers and his mouth at the same time. And in no time at she was coming into his wanting mouth calling out his as he enjoy her orgasm.  
“Oh my fucking god Ray you are so damn good with your mouth and tongue” said Maya.  
“You forgot add my good fingers and the hand they are on” said Ray.  
“You are such a smart arse but you’re my smart arse” said Maya as she turned around taking her mask off as she did.  
Ray pulled his off and pulled her down next to him on bed kissing and touching her. Ray stopped kiss her for a bit to get the handcuffs off the bedside table both smile at the fun they always have with them. Maya was surprise when Ray opened them up and put end on his wrist she had been think he would used them her or she would just use them on him. She held out her wrist so he clasped the cuff on her wrist. Once they where handcuff they moved the hands to the pillow so they would be comfortable. Ray moved on top of her as she opened her legs they rubbed angst each for a few minutes. Until both could not stand it anymore he slowly moved into her making her moan at the slow feel he was giving her. They started out moving slowly with each but in time they started moving faster and faster both wanting more for the other.  
“Oh Ray hard and faster please” cried Maya.  
Ray was more than happy to give it to her harder and faster. In no time he felt her wall squeezed him milking of juices calling his name as she did  
“Shit Ray fucking shit” moaned Maya.  
“Fuck yes Maya god you are good” moaned Ray as he shot load after load into her.  
Ray laid on top of her from a few minutes while his heart rate slowed back after his heart rate went back to normal. Ray unlocks the handcuffs and removed from their wrist. He got off so he was pushing his weight on her. Maya told him that she loves his body on her and her that he would rather have her weight on him. Maya turned on her side pulling Ray’s arm with her so that he was spooned is behind her. Both enjoy the feel of each until sound of their heart beats sang them to sleep.  
In Chris and Shaz’s room Shaz was between Chris’s leg sucking on hard cock and playing with his balls making him moan in pleasure.  
“Oh baby please you have stop or this will be over soon” moaned Chris.  
Shaz stop what she was doing and moved back up to the head of the bed. When she reaches the top Chris moved her so she was laying on the pillows as he kisses and licks his way down her body. He stops half way down her body and he got off the bed to go to their bags to remove his cock ring and new waves of euphoria vibe. He put the cock ring leaving it on off until they were ready for it. Once back on the he picks up where he left one off kissing and licking his way down until he gets to his target. He turns on Shaz’s new toy and slowly slides it into pussy making her move left and right on the bed.  
“Oh baby that feels so good” moans Shaz as her toy did what it said it would do.  
“You like that don’t you baby tell me what do you want” asked Chris.  
“Oh Chris I want you lick me but leave the toy inside me” said Shaz passionately.  
He does as she asked leaving the toy turn on high inside of her as his mouth kisses and licks her. The feel of both her toy and Chris’s lips and tongue she was coming in not time moaning Chris’s name in passion. Chris removed the toy and moved up the bed capture her lips in a kiss passionate. He slid into her making them both moan with pleasure Shaz wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up to meet his. Both began thrusting angst each other slowly and gently at first then the thrust becoming faster and harder. Chris moved her legs up on his back a little bit high the new angle making them both cried out at feel of it and Chris hitting her g spot.  
“Oh Chris oh baby I don’t know how much more I can take” moaned Shaz.  
“Just a little bit more baby you can do it” stated Chris.  
They thrusted angst each for a little while longer until they reach their climax together calling out each other’s names.  
“Chris “  
“Shaz”  
After they calmed down Shaz unwrapped her legs from Chris and moved to lie on her back and Chris lying on his side.  
“You know we never did you the handcuffs that Ray gave” said Chris  
“Well then we will have to used them another time” said Shaz.  
Both smiled at the thought of using them as Chris took Shaz in his arms and as they both fell asleep.  
The next day even those the bet ending in a tie the girls gave the guys a surprise by taking care of their morning hard ons. The girls enjoy the very hot and passionate morning sex just as much as the guys did. Later when all of the couples where showered and ready for the day, they went out for breakfast at nice café. At the café they ran into a surprise of Evan having breakfast with Gene’s mum sitting every close together on side on a booth with Molly and Gene junior sitting on the side but giggling.  
“Oh my don’t they look they had a nice night” said Alex  
“And by the looks of Molly is very happy and all the while covering Gene juniors eyes” said Annie.  
“Well at least Molly knows we are” said Gene as he waved to her.  
Alex got out her phone and texted Molly asking her if Evan spent the night Gene’s mother’s house. Molly texted back and said he and he did not sleep on the sofa. Gene waited a few minutes before going over to say good morning to them which causes the effect he wanted it to on his mum and Evan. Both looked at Molly embarrass and over at Gene’s table known that they saw everything. Gene spoke to his mum for a while before going back to his table and eaten his breakfast. After both parties where done Molly came over to her mum and dad’s table and told them at Evan and Grandma Hunt where taking her and Gene junior to a fun park. As they left Chris called out to Evan and Gene’s mother to not too much fun in the tunnel of love because they would not want to hear about them being arrested. Which cause both of them give him a dirty look and Gene to kick him under the table and Molly to laugh at what he said and the looks he got given to him. After the couples where done they go back to Sam and Annie house to get things. They talk for few minutes about how good the weekend went and they should do that again soon after they talk Sam and Annie saw the three couples to the door they said their goodbyes and they would see each other at work the next day.  
The end


End file.
